


I'll Always Pick You

by areyoureadyforsomemeatballz



Series: Fall Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz/pseuds/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz
Summary: Apple picking with Loki





	I'll Always Pick You

You put the car in park and turn toward Loki, taking a second to adjust the scarf around his neck. He scrunches up his nose as he looks at the hordes of people walking around outside the car.

“Why couldn’t we just go to the store buy apples like regular people? What’s so special about these apples?” he whines.

You take his hand and squeeze it in yours. “Because it’ll be fun and it’s one of my favorite traditions. We’ll be able to bake with them when we get back to the compound,” you wiggle your eyebrows at him. “Also, apple orchards are notoriously romantic.”

“We are paying to do manual labor, darling,” he squeezes your hand back softly. “I cannot fathom this being romantic with so many obnoxious people around.”

You move to get out of the car and he reluctantly follows. “Hey, watch it, we’re about to be those obnoxious people! Give it a chance, grumpy, how many Asgardian traditions have I tried for you?”

You take his hand in yours again and drag him along to the orchard, placing a basket over his arm. The two of you make your way to a secluded group of trees and begin looking for apples. Along one of the higher branches, the sun shines down on a perfect apple and you stretch up to reach it. You struggle and Loki moves behind you plucking the fruit off the tree and drops it in the basket at your feet.

He gently turns your face to his and brushes his lips against yours. You turn toward him and pull him closer to you by his scarf. He pushes you against the trunk of the tree and you tangle your fingers in his hair as the kiss deepens. You pull back and try to catch your breath as he strokes his thumb over your cheek. 

“Told you apple picking can be romantic,” you murmur as you lean your head on his shoulder.

“I think I am warming up to the idea, my love.”


End file.
